Monochrome Factor
by CandyLover1
Summary: Akira and Shirogane fight the kokuchi's together. But when Shirogane wants to get his own place to live Akira can't help but feeling a bit... A bit what? An awakening with a bitter betrayal. That was a spoiler Warning! THIS IS YAOI! BOYXBOY!
1. Chapter 1

"~Oiiiii!" Shirogane just wouldn't be quiet, so I immediately turned away and walked faster.

"Akira-kun~ Your sooo cruel! How could you leave me behind like that!"

"Your just so creepy"." Who would start yelling someones name while grinning like a pervert?"

"I am not a pervert, I am simply an overjoyed shadow."

"Whatever." Its not like I wasn't used to this already. Shirogane has known me for 4 months already, but fighting the kokuchi's has been taking up a lot of time. It's not like I want to spend more time with him anyway... I slapped my face to try to get the blushing to stop. What is wrong with me? Having Shirogane on my mind all the time was starting to piss me off.

"~Oiiii! Akiraaaa!" Kengo's voice pulled me out of my internal stuggle. "Oh, Kengo I thought for sure you died by Ayane's hands by now",

"How mean! You know I can take her down anyday!"

"I'd like you to say that to the Gorilla face behind you"...

"W...What"! Kengo turned around only to see Ayane's aura bursting into flames.

"Kengo.. Go die for me". I said as I used Kengo as a shield for me.

"Nooooooo"!

As I ran away I could've sworn I heard a crack. Probably Kengo's skull being beat to a pulp by Ayane and her Bamboo sword.

"You shouldn't have left him all alone." Shirogane said.

"I thought you already left", which was a lie, I was very concious of him being right next to me.

"You know I would never leave you..."

I didn't say anything back. I was trying to hide the blush by looking away from him.

"Akira?"

"W..What..." I said breathlessly

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever? He said as he gently put his hand on my forehead.

"N...NO!" I said as I pushed his hand away from my face. I can't stand it when he touches me, because every time he does I feel like i'm going to loose control, that i'm going to end up doing something I shouldn't.

"Oh, I see then..." Shirogane said. The rest of the walk home it was eerily quiet.

As we both walked into my house I turned the light on and started to make tea, while Shirogane turned on the T.V. and went to the bathroom. Once the tea was done and Shirogane came out of the bathroom we both sat down at the table with our tea and watched television.

"Akira, I have something to talk to you about..."

"What is it?" I said while nervously looking around.

"I think it's time that I found my own place to live". Shirogane said as stirring his tea.

"B...But why?, I mean I really don't mind you being here" I said with my best poker face I could do. Why did he want to move out now! My heart was screaming as I was sure that tears would start falling down my face.

"I think it would be the best for the both of us", Shirogane said smiling.

"Oh, okay then..." Why do I have to be so stupid? Why can't I ever say what is truly on my mind?

"Great! Then I'll have my stuff packed and moved out by tomorrow!"

Man. Today was a really bad day. I was watching a movie on my bed when I finally drifted to sleep still miserable by today's events.

In my dream something amazing happened. Shirogane knew exactly what was on my mind as I told him that I didn't want him to leave. I hugged him as hard as I could, knowing this was a dream, and that I didn't want to ever wake up.

-"Akira?...Akiraa?..." Shirogane woke me up, as I complained and told him I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Is it true that you don't want me to move?" Shirogane's question made me bolt right out of bed. Great. Have I been talking in my sleep?

"U..Umm", I was so nervous that I could barely talk.

Shirogane looked into my eyes as if searching for my answer. "You know, I would stay if you asked me to.."

At that moment I couldn't help the tears that were spilling down my cheeks.

"Are you alright!" Shirogane said as he hugged me and told me that he would stay.

"I...I'm fine..." I said as blushing because of Shirogane's embrace.

"Akira... Do you like me?" His question made me do a wide eyed stare

"U...Umm" I couldn't answer the question because i'm pretty sure that my face had turned scarlet up to my ears.

"The reason I wanted to move out in the first place was because I felt awkward being around you all the time because I like you...", Shirogane said as looking soulfully into my eyes.

I couldn't answer in words so I hugged him tightly as I looked up then put my lips to his. This I could tell surprised him. But not for long as he started to kiss back.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was kissing Shirogane the tears stopped and the kiss began to deepen. I was battling for dominance over him but ended up loosing the battle. Who knew that a kiss could be so sweet and hot?

"A... Ahhh", I was so embarrassed that such a noise could escape my lips.

"So cute... Let me hear more of your voice.. Akira...," Shirogane whispered into my ears in a seductive voice.

Were we going to go all the way? The voice in the back of my mind shrieked excitedly.

Just then Shirogane reached for my most sensitive spot.

"Ah!," my hands flew to my mouth trying to muffle the noise. Hell. I must be so red from embarrassment.

Shirogane began to tug on my pants trying to pull them off only to no avail. My manhood was in the way. So I helped pull them off with ease. Then Shirogane began to take of his clothes as well. His pure white skin was hard not to look at. Hell. He was beautiful, even for a guy.

He began to fondle with my body. Twisting my nipple and licking me all over. His tall body fit over my smaller body perfectly. Wait.. Does going all the way mean he has to,,,, I looked over at Shirogane. My eyes must've almost popped out of my eye-sockets. How is that going to fit! I blushed wildly.

"S..Stop... Ahh. Ahhh...," I tried to stop him but it was probably far too late.

"W..Why Akira? Don't you enjoy this?," Shirogane said as he began caress my manhood.

"B...Because... Ahh...," I said as I clenched the sheets underneath me harder. He was about to enter me. I knew it because he was huffing and sweating like he couldn't hold it in anymore. I got up graved my clothes and ran. I ran to escape from the one thing I wanted. Why am I such a coward? Shirogane would probably be gentle with me if I had asked. The only problem is that he doesn't know I'm a virgin! OH! HOW I WANTED SO MUCH TO BANG MY HEAD AGAINST THE WALL! Not only did I probably make Shirogane mad, I probably won't be able to face him... Since Shirogane is staying at my house I might as well go to Kengo's...

"Hey Akira! What are you doing here?," Kengo said with a giant grin spread across his face.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"No. Not at all. I was actually about to call you. My sister isn't over either, so it will be a lot more comfortable here now!" He said as he put his arm around my shoulder and ushered me into his home.

"You up for playing some games Akira? I have the new Resident Evil Mercenaries video game!"

"Sure. But you know you always lose against me Kengo!", my mood was already beginning to brighten.

"That's because you're impossibly good at video games...", he said with a pouty face.

"Maybe on the day that you finally beat Aya will you be able to beat me!", I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"Hahaha! Maybe so!", Kengo said as we began to play the video game.

All night we played video games and ate junk food until I fell asleep. Dreaming of Shirogane's haunting touch and me blowing it all over again. They say that dreams don't hurt as much as it would in real life. But with this kind of dream I wasn't so sure.

I awoke to breath on my face and a soft pressure on my lips.

"W..What...", I said still foggy from sleep until I really realized what was going on.

"K..Kengo! What are you doing!", I said as I tried to push him off.

"S...Sorry. I didn't think that I would wake you.", he said while looking embarrassed.

"The truth is Akira... I truly love you...", Kengo's eyes looked at me pleadingly.

"Umm...", my face turned red because of the sudden confession. Oh well. It's not like he can see me when it's this dark. Right?

"Please understand. I have been holding myself back for many years now...", Kengo said.

"I'M A VIRGIN!", I said very brashly. What am I supposed to do if 2 guys tell me they love me and want to do things with me when I'm a virgin!

"O..Oh.. Really? I thought you weren't...", Kengo said looking straight into my eyes.

I sat up and began to leave when he said, "You know I would be gentle with you...".

That made me blush all the more so I ran and slammed the door behind me and rested against the wall trying to control my heartbeat. Today is just too much for me... Kengo now knows, but there is no way that I could tell Shirogane this.. It would hurt my pride as a man. As for Kengo, we have been friends for years, so I have never even thought of him like that. I put my head in my hands and began to sob. Could love really be this difficult?


	3. Chapter 3

The rain started to fall, hiding the tears that were streaming down my face. Why of all times did I chicken out now? I was mentally cursing myself as I walked over to the bench. I didn't even bother to find shelter from the rain. After all, there was nowhere for me to go. I kept replaying the scene back in my head, trying to figure out a way I could let Shirogane know without me actually telling him "Hey i'm a virgin"!, like the stupid dork I seem to be.

"Uhh... I'm such a dumbass..." I said aloud making a face that i'm sure looked like I just bit into a lemon.

KYAAAAAAAA! The screaming made me stop thinking about it.

"HELP ME! ANYONE!, a brown haired woman said as screaming and running toward me.

I looked behind her to see what was scaring her so bad, but I already knew what it was before I even looked. Koukuchi. Great.. Before I could even think about what to do I released my shin form and launched into the fight.

There were 3 of them. All of their red eyes stared at me. "Such shadows shouldn't even exist!", I said as I began to fight them. A fast movement of wind made me dodge to the right, then to the left to avoid an incoming blow by the second koukuchi. "ANNOYING BASTARDS!", I said as I finally sliced one in half feeling more than victorious when I heard the creature shrieking in pain. My shin form made my body feel extremely light, so I liked to fight them sometimes, but at the moment I wanted some time alone. I just about finished the fight when one of the koukuchi's blows hits me in the stomach, scarlet blood spraying from my mouth. I need to finish this fight now, I was thinking to myself while my vision was fading. I basically straddled the last koukuchi until my dagger finally plunged through his head. I didn't even get to hear it scream before I totally blacked out, unconscious.

I awoke several hours later only to find myself in the same spot that I had collapsed. It was still about 4 in the morning so nobody saw me pass out. As for the lady, I bet she didn't even turn to look back at me when she ran away. This sucks. I began to sit up, only to grit my teeth due to the pain that was now coursing through my body. There was a lot of blood, most of it from the gash the koukuchi left on my stomach. I need to make it to Master's bar. If I don't the pain will only get worse I thought as I basically dragged myself.

"Akira! What happened! I smell so much blood!", Masters worried hands caught me before I could fall to the floor.

"It's nothing. I just had another fight with the koukuchi's.", I said basically hissing it at him because of the pain.

"I'll begin the healing process now...", Master said as he laid his hands on my wound.

"AHHHHHHH! THAT HURTS STOP IT!", the minute I said this the pain began to dull.

"Feel better now?", Master said while smiling.

"Y..Yes... I'm fine now."

"Wasn't Shirogane with you? How did you get hurt so bad?", he said looking very worried.

"Don't worry about it. We just had a bit of a fight.", I said while looking away.

"Huh...Okay then.. Well you better get going now. The bar is going to open in an hour. How about you go home and rest?", Master said suspiciously.

"Okay, I will. See ya later.", I said while trying to hurry out the door.

I walked out the door only to meet painful sunshine, and painful memories. What should I do? Maybe I should try to go to my house, get my things, leave, then stay in a hotel? Or should I just face him now? I chose the first option because I wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

I walked up to my door so slow that it seemed like centuries had passed. All I wanted to do was go in, and hug Shirogane as hard as I could and to tell him everything. Only my pride got in the way. So I put on my aggravated face and opened the door. There shirogane was. On my bed. Hugging my pillow. Asleep. I walked up to him and noticed the left over tears on his face. He must've cried himself to sleep. Shit. I must be a bad person...

"A.. Akira?", Shirogane said as he rubbed his face. Just my luck. He had to wake up now.

"It really is you Akira!", I though you would never come back! He jumped up and began to come closer to me.

I moved away slightly and he stopped in his tracks.

"S.. Stay away", I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Did I do something wrong last night?", Shirogane said while looking down. I didn't answer to the question. I felt trapped by his question. I can't say it. I can't...

"I... I can't...", I said as I looked away.

"You can't what?", Shirogane said with a very urgent and demanding voice.

"Nothing. Never mind.", my voice went cold.

"Look me in the eyes when you talk", Shirogane stepped forward and took me in his arms tilting my head up with his finger.

"Nothing.", I said stubbornly.

"Then I'll make you tell me", his voice went very deep.

He put his lips to mine forcibly, and began to push me into a corner.

"Stop!", I said breathlessly because of his forcefulness.

"No! I will not stop until you tell me what's wrong!", he said as he slid his hand under my shirt and began to torment me with his fingers. I was mortified and blushing.

"S...Stop...mmm..", I tried putting my hands out to push him but he was too strong.

"I.. I..I don't want too... It'll hurt...mmmm...", I said between breaths.

"Is that what you've been upset about Akira?", Shirogane paused and looked into my eyes.

I looked up, scared that I would see him laugh. But instead he looked very serious.

"S..Shut up...", I said while looking away. He took my hand into his and squeezed it. "You know I would never hurt you...", he said as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

"Nnnn.", I buried my face in his chest and held him tightly. He picked me up and plopped me on the bed as I tried to hide my face with my hands.

"I already knew you were a virgin..", Shirogane said as he put his arm under me, trying to pull me up.

"B..But how?", I said, not even trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Your reactions." Shirogane slid his hand down my pants and I gasped in surprise.

"Told you so.", he said as he began to kiss me more passionately. He was on top. Again. Who knew a kiss could leave you craving for more? I kissed him back with the same amount of force. His lips trailed down my body, and wherever his fingers touched, left a trail of fire on my skin. He began tugging on my shirt and pants as he grew more impatient. I finally took them off for him as he began to take off his. He felt all of my body and made me feel embarrassed.

"A...Ahhhh.", I blushed more than I ever had.

Shirogane smiled and kissed me on my neck then said, "Don't worry. I'll be gentle.."

He began to move his body closer to mine, and whispered into my ear, "I'm going to do it Akira. And I'm going to do it so you can enjoy it too." His hands spread my legs wider and began to arch my back with one hand under me. "Relax your back Akira. If you don't, then it's going to hurt.", he said with a reassuring tone. So I did as I was told.

Shirogane began to breath heavier and I knew it was time. "I..It's alright Shirogane. You can go ahead...", I said while bracing myself for the pain that was going to come. That was all the reassurance that Shirogane needed as he graved my back to use as leverage.

It came very fast. He plunged into me as I shrieked in pain. He went. All. The. Way. In. I felt him inside me and I began to relax. This really wasn't that bad. I thought I would be screaming bloody murder. I trembled in pleasure.

"Are you alright Akira?", he said while looking at my face.

"A...Ahhhh... I'm fine...", I said while trying to stop all the erotic sounds I seemed to be creating.

"Good..", Shirogane said as he hugged me tighter then plunged himself back in. Only this time he released himself within me as I grabbed his back tighter and his braid came loose, letting all of his silver/white long hair drape over me, illuminated by the moonlight. Who knew that being truly with a person you love could leave you feeling so breathless and loved?


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened only to see Shirogane's staring into mine. "Good morning A~ki~ra~", he said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Good morning...", I said as nervously looking for my clothes. OW! MY BACK HURTS! I put my hand to the lower end of my back and winced. Shirogane noticed my discomfort and put his arms around me.

"I told you that you were supposed to relax...", he said while squeezing me harder. How was I supposed to relax anyway? That's just like a doctor telling you to relax when you know they're going to stick a needle in your arm, you know its going to come, so of course you would tense up. I let out a big sigh. Oh well, at least I made up with Shirogane...

I finally located my clothes with my eyes but Shirogane's warmth made me only come closer to him until I finally put my head against his chest. I smiled to myself when I heard Shirogane's heart beat a little bit faster.

"So. Uh. What are you planning on doing today?", Shirogane said as he traced my muscle lines with his finger.

"Nothing in particular..."

"Then how about we go to the mo-

-"WHAT THE HELL AKIRA!", Kengo said as he basically kicked my door down. "After I confess you just run to Shirogane?." He stomped while coming towards me. I tried to run away, but in my midway sprint I fell down because of my back. Dammit Shirogane... I thought to myself as I landed on my face. Kengo then took my hand and turned me around while I was still on the floor. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN!", he said while trying to pull me off the floor, but Shirogane interrupted him by knocking him aside. "Can't you see that your hurting him? Don't be so hot-headed!", Shirogane said as he tried to comfort me. Shit. I totally forgot about Kengo...

"Your saying that I hurt him? Do you not see that he's in pain from what you did to him last night?", he said as pointing down at me.

"Kengo. I..It's none of your business...", I said while wishing I was somewhere else.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS! Didn't you hear my love confession yesterday?", he said while looking down at the floor.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore now does it? I have already claimed him as mine.", Shirogane said as he wrapped his arms around me possessively.

"Something like sex doesn't make him yours!", Kengo said defiantly, This is like a giant tug-a-war battle! Why can't Kengo just leave me be? I know it was selfish of me to just desert him like that without an answer, but he probably already knew about my feelings for Shirogane.

"Kengo. I'm sure that you knew of my feelings for Shirogane.", I said while trying to keep a calming tone.

"That doesn't mean I can't try..", he put his arms across his chest.

"I. Will. Never. Fall. In. Love. With. You. Is that clear enough?", I said as he moved in closer and before Shirogane could act he kissed me deeply on the lips. "I will wash away Shirogane's touch from your body and your thoughts will only be filled with me.", he said as he was pulling away and walking out the door. All Shirogane and I could do was watch in shock. Who knew that Kengo had the balls! I shakily stood up, walked back to the bed and sat down. Shirogane walked up to me and asked if I was okay, so I nodded my head yes. Moments later Shirogane walked out of the room with echo's of cursing following.

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: *Since this chapter is shorter compared to my other ones I will be typing and publishing during the week. So instead of publishing weekly on every Sunday, I will be publishing at least twice a week. Please review so that I know that there are still people out there reading my fanfiction! Look forward to my next chapter! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I finally gave up on trying to organize my thoughts, put on my clothes, and walked outside. Uh. Sunshine kills me... What the hell was Kengo thinking anyway? He has been my friend for as long as I can remember, so why should I change my way of thinking now? I decided to go to the arcade to kill some time before returning to Shirogane.

Putting my coin in the slot and beating a whole bunch of teenagers who sucked at video game's should have been fun. Dammit, this entire problem was dampening my mood! I walked to the fountain outside the arcade to sit for a while. "DAMMIT KENGO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Two hours had gone by, wasted by me moping around, Guess it's time to go home to Shirogane.

I came into my house only to find it unnaturally clean. WTF? Is Shirogane wearing an apron?

"Akira! Your home!", Shirogane said as running to hug me.

"May I ask why your wearing an apron?", I said as pointing at his frilly appearance.

"Just felt like cleaning, that's all."

"Bullshit.", you know you can't lie to me Shirogane...

"Okay. Okay.. I'll tell you...I'm feeling bad for hurting you...", he said while looking down at his hands.

"That's not your fault Shirogane", I said very sternly.

"I know... It's just that... I think maybe Kengo was right. Maybe I should be a little more considerate."

"If your anymore considerate, then you will only be creepier," I said while chuckling and patting his shoulder. "Don't worry so much. You know i'm a man that has pride."

"Yeah, I know... I was just scared that Kengo would take you away from me..", he said as he pulled me into an embrace. "Just so you know, I will never let you go.."

"So. How about going to the movies? I hear that there's a new Resident Evil movie that came out?", Shirogane said very excitedly because it was going to be our first date.

"Sure..", I said while reluctantly pulling away from his embrace. "I'll go get ready.."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

I stormed through my closet and picked out an awesome pair of long black shorts with a chain hanging from it, and red shirt that was just tight enough to the point where you could see some of the outlines of my muscles without it showing too much detail. It wasn't like I was freaking out about my clothes or anything. I was just nervous. This would be my first date with anyone. I smiled at my last thought before going downstairs to see Shirogane.

"Nice outfit", Shirogane said as examining me from head to toe. His gaze caused goose bumps to raise on my skin.

"Thank you..", my voice had an excited buzz.

As we walked towards the movies I couldn't help but cling to Shirogane's side, there were so many people! The movie theater was dark, only the little emergency lights highlighting the walkway. We found our way to the seats which was in the middle (If you sat in the front you would have to crane your neck up to see the screen, and if you sat in the back the speakers would blow your ears off... eesh...). The smell of popcorn gave the movie theater a homier smell.

The movie was finally about to start when a light came from a door opening. Geez. There is always going to be people late to the movies huh? I didn't even bother to look at who it was. That was.. Until the person came close enough where I could hear "Well, well, well. If it isn't Akira.", a familiar face bent toward mine. I finally realized it was Kengo. "Kengo! What the hell are you doing here! Are you stalking me!

"I'm not stalking you, but that seems to be a good idea...", Kengo said as he looked for a reaction from Shirogane.

"I'm leaving, I don't want to deal with you right now..", I said as I began to walk away. But not until Kengo grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear "Please understand Akira... I love you..."

"I will never understand Kengo... You have only been my friend for years. I can't think of you differently.", I said while worried that Kengo would start being loud and cause a scene.

"I will make you understand.. Even if it is by force.", his voice sounded dangerous and seductive.

"You will not! I won't let you", I said while marching to the door a little worried because Shirogane wasn't following and that he had a poker face.

"DAMMIT! YOU PEOPLE ARE TOO DIFFICULT!"

Authors note: In the next chapter I was thinking of having Kengo force Akira to understand that he is serious. BY ALL MEANS NECESSARY! Comment on how you think I should do this.. ^_^. Shirogane is being a stupid shin at the moment, but in the next chapter, you can expect a lot of words and actions coming from him. (hint!)


	6. Chapter 6

The cool breeze felt nice on my face as I walked out of the movie theater. "Is Shirogane mad at me or something?, What the hell did I do? Forget it. He's just too complicated. I wonder if they're talking to each other...

"Kengo... I know you like Akira, but he only thinks of you as a friend...", Shirogane said as he put his hands together in his lap.

"You think that I don't know that! Because you came into the picture, I'm having a hard time trying to change his views..", Kengo said while cracking his knuckle.

"I'll let you try. If Akira truly falls in love with you, then I will back off like a man...".

"This is probably why Akira might get disappointed in you. You don't fight for what you want. You need to be more possessive.", Kengo said as walking away.

I walked back to the house, sat on my bed, and started thinking about Shirogane. HE WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I couldn't help but blush when I remembered... that scene... But then I began to cry in my pillow. Does Shirogane love me? Or does what we did together mean nothing to him at all? That thought made me sob louder. Stupid Shirogane...

"Knock! Knock! I'm coming in!", Kengo said without really knocking but saying knock knock instead. Jeesh, is he stupid?... I hurriedly tried to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"What are you doing here! I don't want you to be here so get out!", I said while still trying to hide my face.

"Well then Akira, that's too bad, because I was looking forward to seeing you...", He came closer, like an animal seeking it's prey.

"Go away."

"No", he said as pulling me off the bed. "Please understand that I want you to understand how I feel. What if Shirogane denied you so cruelly?"

"I technically have... Did you not see the scene in the movie theater? He didn't even bother to look up at me!", I said as my hands went up to my face, because I could've sworn I heard a myself wail the last remark.

"You know that I wouldn't ever do that Akira... I would stand up for what I want..", he said as he cupped my face in his hands and looked at me with eyes full of concern. Only the concern didn't last for long... His eyes soon showed a longing and lust. He put his hand on the back of my waist and pulled me closer too him. I could smell his shampoo and cologne.

"S... Stop... I don't want to be this close..", my voice sounded small and weak. He gave a devilish grin.

"Akira... I love you...", he whispered into my ears as a lightning fast force was upon my lips. So forceful, I was swallowed in. His lips moved across mine as I was slowly pushed up against the wall. Both of Kengo's hands were on the wall by each side of me. His lower half began to grind against me, obviously annoyed that we had clothes on. Kengo's hand slid up my shirt feeling every part of me until he found the spot he wanted, and pinched.

"Ah!...Stop Kengo!...uh...", my hands flew out in front of me only to find Kengo's body as hard as a rock. Had he always been this buff? He then took my shirt off and stared at me. "This is what I want Akira.. I want you to forget his touch completely.", he said as he licked the tip of my nipple.

"Ah.. Kengo... S...Stop... You can't take his place...", I said while trying to pull away, a bit embarrassed that he was making my lower half a little excited by his touch. He noticed this and began to tend to it. Feeling my bulge underneath my jeans. He then began to slither his hands under my jeans and began to rhythmically move his hand up and down against my member.

"Ahhh! Mmmh! STOP IT!, my hand flew and smacked Kengo in the face with such force that he could only stop and stare.

"What is wrong with you?", the tears rose to my eyes and began to spill.

"I just wanted you to lo-", Kengo was cut off by me.

"This is not love! It never will be! It was only your selfish desire to seduce me!, I said as wiping the tears from my eyes. I'm so sick of crying! Where is Shirogane when I really need him? I stormed out the doorway ignoring the helpless plea's from Kengo.

Authors Note: I am what you would call going through Authors depression. I've been looking at my story stats that have been steadily dropping with every new chapter. Give me tips on what to do or recommend this to other people or just keep reading! Does this story need some mor details or action? Review and tell me. I'll take any recommendations at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

Kengo is such an idiot! I thought while wiping the tears from my face. Shirogane probably doesn't even care about me...

"Akira?", I heard Shirogane's voice and turned around.

"What's wrong! Are you okay?", he said frantically.

"Why should you care! You don't even love me!", I basically screamed at him, a little ashamed of the patheticness of my voice.

"Now, what made you get that idea?"

"In the movie theater you didn't even try to defend me!", I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away.

"That doesn't mean that I don't love you.", he said a little defensive.

"Then tell me the reason why...", I said while feeling the tears well in my eyes.

"I wanted you to have a chance to choose between Kengo and I. I wanted to find out if you really loved only me.."

"Do you think I would do something like that with you if I didn't love you?", my sadness was slowly turning into rage. How could Shirogane think I was that kind of a person?

"I thought that maybe you hadn't realized you had feelings for Kengo yet, and I wanted to give you the chance to find your own feelings.", Shirogane said while staring deep into my eyes.

"Well, I don't like him and I never will!", a sob escaped my throat from remembering that terrible scene that happened only moments before.

"What happened? Obviously something happened between you two.", Shirogane questioned me.

"You weren't there to stop it! You, who said that you loved me. How could you let that happen?"

"What happened?", Shirogane's voice went thick with irritation. I went silent. How could I tell Shirogane something like this? How can I know that this isn't fake concern?

"Tell me now.", Shirogane said while coming closer to me.

"I.. I can't tell you...", my voice went quiet, almost to a whisper. I wanted to bury myself alive and never come out again. Shirogane had my hands now, holding both of them above me. He slid his hand up my shirt and noticed my irritated skin. He pulled my entire shirt off now and got a good look at me.

"Did he...! Did he go all the way with you!", In his voice was an anger I have never heard before.

"NO! He didn't...But...", I was trying to look for the right words to say. Shirogane tilted my head up with his finger and looked into my eyes.

"Sorry... I never expected him to go this far...", his voice went so gentle that it brought tears to my eyes. He held me for a moment before pulling away. "I'll be back. I have some important business I need to attend to.", Shirogane said while almost stomping away. I sighed and sat against my wall with my face in my hands. I had been mistaken about Shirogane. I thought he didn't love me anymore. I smiled to myself because I knew he really did. How can I face Kengo again after what happened between us? We can't go back to being friends. Without Shirogane I would probably be going mad by now...

"You hurt Akira!", Shirogane's voice was raised to a yell.

"I didn't mean to. I thought he liked me.", Kengo said still depressed from Akiras rejection.

"He was crying! You were supposed to be his friend! When I said that you could try to make him fall in love with you, that didn't mean that you could almost rape him!", Shirogane's hand twitched because he wanted to choke the life out of Kengo right then and there.

"Yeah.. My mistake.", Kengo said carelessly. This answer mad Shirogane go off. He flung Kengo across the room by his arm in lightning speed, and began to punch. Blood sprayed everywhere. Shirogane got two punches to the face, but that was nothing compared to what Kengo was getting.

I was starting to fall asleep when I heard a scream. Was that Kengo? I got up and ran towards the scream.

"STOP!", Kengo sounded desperate, like an animal struggling against coming death. His voice sounded guttural from all the blood pouring into it.

"Then don't hurt him again!", Shirogane was suprised that he had so much energy left even though he was beating Kengo to death.

"STOP IT! Your going to kill him!", I screamed as soon as I saw how much blood there was. They both stopped and stared at me. Shirogane let go of Kengo. "I'll bring him to the hospital", Kou said while randomly popping in.

"Kou? What are you doing here?, I said surprised that Kou came here without notice.

"I felt Shirogane's shin energy, and decided to come here and find out what was making him use so much power.", Kou said while looking curiously at Shirogane.

"Sorry for making you come here even though there were no kokuchi's.", Shirogane said while bowing his head in an apology.

"Oh well, i'm still pretty useful in this situation too.", he said while pointing at Kengo's bloodied figure.

"You better tell me all the details later though", Kou said while throwing Kengo over his shoulder and lighting a cigarette before leaving.

It was quiet for a couple of moments. "Shirogane, are you alright?", I said while looking at his bloodied lip. This injury was nothing compared to Kengo's, but it still worried me.

"I'm fine. But more importantly, are you okay?", he said while looking ashamed.

"I'm fine. But you shouldn't have beat Kengo up so badly.", I said nervously.

"He wasn't truly sorry for what he did to you..", Shirogane said solemnly.

"I'm glad that you care so much for me though.", I said while looking down. I was truly glad that he cared this much, even though he almost killed Kengo. Shirogane reached for me again and pulled me close then put his lips onto mine gently. "Shirogane?", I said surprised by the sudden kiss. "I'll make all of your bad memories go away.", he said while pulling of my shirt and kissing me gently on all the red marks Kengo left behind. I shivered at his touch and began to blush. The movements began to quicken along with my pulse. Shirogane held me tighter and pulled me over to the bed. "Ah...", I began to moan as he began to touch me. He lowered his head to my neck and kissed hard. "This is a mark that will show everyone that your my property", he whispered into my ear as he pulled his head away from my neck. Shirogane pulled all of his clothes off when his member rubbed against mine. "Mh!", the touch made me shiver in anticipation. He began to suck on my nipple that tingled as he pulled away, the sensation like a warm fire on my skin. Shirogane put two fingers in my mouth. I was a bit confused on what to do, but I began to suck on them. This made Shirogane moan. His hands went below my waist and started to squeeze a little and move his hands up and down with the pressure. "Ah! S...Shirogane...", his name escaped my lips. He smiled because I had called out his name. Shirogane started to turn my body around and lifted me to my hands and knees. He pulled me against him until he plunged inside me, caressing the front of my body with one hand. "Mh!", the sensation of having him inside me sent me into ecstasy. He responded to my moan by cumming inside me. Both of us lay on the bed exhausted in each others arms. This forbidden love is bittersweet. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

Authors note: Thank you to those who encouraged me to keep on writing. I made Shirogane step his game up just like some of you guys asked! ^_^. I'm thinking of writing new stories, but i'm having a hard time thinking about which anime I should base it off of. I'm still going to be writing this story of course! Kengo ended up in the hospital. Lol, I love you Shirogane _ (So violent)!


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sunlight hit my eyes and I began to groan and put the covers over my eyes. Smiling to myself as I burrowed into Shirogane's chest. I wish this could only last forever. Kengo's in the hospital still, of course... But then again his beating turned out to be a lesson.

"Akira, your awake?", Shirogane said while peering down at me.

"Yes, I'm awake.", I said, "But I wish I wasn't."

"How about we go out on another date? Our first date turned out to be a disaster.", Shirogane said while tracing the lines on my face with his finger.

"I would like that." Shirogane got up from the bed first and started to put his clothes on. "I'll make you breakfast because I know you have to be hungry after yesterday...", he said with an impish smile on his face. My face turned red when the mention of breakfast made my stomach make some scary noises. It was my turn then to get up from the bed and change clothes, the crisp feeling of clean clothes against my skin felt great and refreshing. I wonder if Shirogane can feel the same things when he's in the shadow world. Speaking of shadows, I need to train again. The last time I fought Koukuchi's was when the lady almost ran into me. Am I really a good enough partner for Shirogane in fighting them? I of this over and over again until I began to smell bacon and eggs and my mouth began to water. I went to the kitchen only to find Shirogane in an apron... I began to cover my eyes and tried to stop from laughing obnoxiously. It wasn't that he didn't look good in it... It's just that... It's so frilly! Shirogane's blue eyes landed on mine with an icy glare. "Did you expect me to not wear an apron?", Shirogane's voice sliced through the air. "No, it's just that I couldn't imagine you wearing it..", I said a bit nervously as Shirogane came close and kissed me on the lips. "I thought you were making fun of me.", he said while smiling and handing a plate full of eggs and bacon over to me. "Thank you Shirogane! Your and amazing cook!", I said while beginning to eat them once Shirogane took his first bite.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were done Shirogane and I graved our water bottles and went out. No destination in mind. The warm sun lit up Shirogane's white face, giving the impression of a shining angel. His hair so bright in comparison to mine. The differences between us made me a little uneasy, but just as I was thinking this Shirogane's hand squeezed mine as if to reassure me. The trees began to accumulate as we went off path and deeper into the forest. We stopped at weeping cherry tree, its blossoms circling in the air. The size of the tree was enormous, it could've easily been taller than two of me. Shirogane went on ahead of me, pulling my hand forward towards the tree and sat beneath it. The blue sky overhead shined in Shirogane's eyes as he set his head upon my lap.

"I have something to talk to you about Akira.", Shirogane's voice seemed loud among the quiet forest.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything.", I said in what I hoped was a reassuring tone.

"You need to start training again."

"Yeah, I knew I would have to, but what's the rush?", I was very curious as to why.

"I can't stay in this world forever. I plan to take you with me to the shadow world with me. If I stay in this world my condition will slowly deteriorate and I will not be able to come back. I can't bear to be away from you.", Shirogane sounded reluctant to tell me any of this.

"I'll do it if it's for you..", I said as squeezing his hand.

"Are you sure? You would be leaving behind everything that you know!", Shirogane let out the last part of the sentence like a strangled cry.

"I would follow you to the end of the world.."

"Your training will start with Kou for now until you can raise your stamina, then you will be training with me.", his voice sounded very serious yet strained.

"Alright.", I said sounding very determined. After about an hour and a half Shirogane got up, brushed himself off then offered his hand to help me get up. We both walked soundlessly back to the main street, away from the forest. This time for the date we didn't go to the movies, but we went to instead, in a cottage where we could spend 2 nights together before I had to start the rigorous training with Kou. The cold chill was biting at my flesh when we finally got to the cottage. Without a word we curled up with each other on the bed keeping ourselves warm, my hand intertwined in Shirogane's long hair.

Authors note: Sorry I have been late in publishing! Benchmarks take too much of my time! But as a spoiler to some of my next chapters, Akira finally gets to awaken with feelings of betrayal. I'm not going to say from who though. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

My own sweat was pouring down my face. Why does Kou want me to clean the floor anyway? I bet he's just using me as a maid! I silently pouted while running down the hallway with my rag. I have to stay here until Kou finishes training me...

"Yo! Akira, you're done cleaning the hallways?", Kou's annoying voice echoed through the empty, yet clean halls.

"Yes I'm done. What is this all for anyway?", I was definitely running out of patience.

"I'll tell you later. Do you see that tree in the backyard? I want you to climb all the way to the top, stand on one foot, and slowly and carefully tear each leaf on the tree in half. If you loose your balance and put both feet down, you have to start over on another tree...", he said with a very serious face.

"Kou, quit screwing with me. That has to be impossible. Anyway, what kind of lunatic would want to have all their leaves on the tree to be ripped in half? I'm not going to do it.", I said while turning to leave.

"Your going to stay here Akira and do as I say." I didn't even see him run up behind me, all I felt was the wind brush my neck and the cold fingers that wrapped around my arm in a painful snare.

"What the hell Kou! Let me go!", I couldn't get myself free from his grasp.

"Until the day where you can escape me in a fair fight will I let you leave the training grounds.", he said this as his hands grasped my arm all the more tighter.

"Geez! Okay, I'll do it! Now get your hands off me.", as soon as I said this I felt his hands loosen their grasp on my arm.

"Then get to work.", Kou turned around and waved his cigarette above his head almost like he was saying good luck. Great. Now how am I going to do such a crazy task? I soon got to work, climbing up the tree was simple enough. But the highest branch was so thin that if I were to stand on it then it would break... I lifted myself onto it anyway, feeling the wood groan beneath my weight. Standing up shakily I tried to put one foot up. -SNAP- I went falling all the way to the ground. Great. Now I have to get to another tree. I went through five trees before I found one that could hold my weight. Balancing on one foot was difficult, but as time went by I got use to it. I began to slowly rip each leaf in half with my fingers. Once I had all the ones in reach another problem arose. How was I going to move down the tree to get to the other leaves without putting both feet down? Do I just hop down? It sounded like a stupid idea, but I wasn't willing to start over on another tree. I put my arms around my head (preparing for the worst of course), and jumped to a lower branch. Too bad the branch wouldn't hold. I woke up two hours later with a mouth full of sand and dirt. For hours I worked on this stupid task. I was hungry and called to Kou to get me something, but he just smiled and waved. What a jerk.. It was just about nightfall, I could hardly see the leaves or the branches anymore. By now I was getting desperate. I was wheezing, my breath ragged and hoarse. Both of my hands were bleeding from splinters. The moon began to be covered by the clouds and no stars were visible. I give up. I can't do this. The feeling of defeat came over me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke laying against the tree. I grunted and sat up and looked around. So many leaves on the ground! The tree I was beneath had all of its leaves cut in half! But I don't remember doing this... It was even weirder when I saw that all of the trees around were in the same condition. I rubbed my eyes with my swollen hands to make sure this was real. I got up and went to go find Kou.

"Kou! Were you the one who did that to all of the trees?", I said while thinking that he probably did this to mess with me.

"Akira... You amaze me sometimes with your stupidity", he said while laughing like he saw the whole thing.

"What's so funny? I'm not the one who did that to the trees!". Kou confuses me...

"But you did. And now I'm sure of it..", he said while wrapping my hands in bandages.

"Sure of what? Your're not making any sense Kou.." He only smiled sadly and told me of my next task. "You must dip yourself in the waterfall, then run into the hot-springs and back again 28 times. You must try to do this without loosing consciousness or falling.", he said while setting a tray down by me with food on it. "The task starts at 12:00p.m. prepare yourself before then..."

So I began this task shortly. I ran into the waterfall, it's icy water making my skin feel as if it was zinging then I ran to the hot-springs and jumped in and came out. It burned! I could feel the tears well up into my eyes as I ran back to the waterfall. This continued, the shocks of the cold and hot water were affecting my brain. My vision began to blur and I began to fight for breath, each one I took felt like a slice to my lungs. This is my last time running to the waterfall... I could see the ripples in the water coming closer into view as I ran. My foot slid on the slick surface and my face landed first into the water. It seemed like my muscles were rubber, I couldn't move, I felt no desire to either. I drifted lower and lower into the water letting the cool folds of the waterfall envelope me into a dream-like state of mind. There I saw myself in three different mirrors. One had hair as black as night, another was my ordinary self, and in the last I had almost white hair and blue eyes. The one with black hair was silently weeping, my ordinary self was smiling to himself, and the one with the white hair looked up at me, smiled, and bowed. The one with the white hair came through the mirror, took my hand and kissed it. His eyes... Or should I say my eyes were filled with confidence as he slowly started to diminish, with only a shimmering light remaining. It seemed that I had just breathed for the first time, the white light assured me, almost comforted me, if that was possible...

I gasped as I awoke, spitting up the remaining water in my mouth. My head felt fuzzy and groggy. I slowly got up to leave. White mist was everywhere, a cold breeze ruffled my hair. The waterfall... What the... I touched the surface. It's definitely frozen. I have to get to Kou. I have to ask him what the heck just happened. But as I turned to leave I couldn't help but hear whispers. "He's finally awakened...", the first voice whispered. "Not yet he hasn't, not yet. But he will soon". The second voice made me shiver because of how familiar the voice sounded.

Authors note: Sorry I took so long to update!( _) I hope you guys like this chapter! Keep up the reviews! I know there are some people that have been reading each and every one of my chapters and I thank you for that! *The next chapter is going to be awesome!*


	10. Chapter 10

I rubbed the goose bumps on my arms as I walked away from the icy waterfall and the whispers that seemed to follow me. Why can't Shirogane be here when I need him? My mind was replaying the recent incidents trying to make sense of it all. I turned around the corner, the moonlight illuminating the dirt path, and sat upon a boulder. I rested my chin upon my fist deep in thought. Too many questions and not enough answers. This could just be Kou messing with me, but I didn't see Kou anywhere. The voice... I knew that voice.. I got up and began to walk towards the house to find Kou.

"Kou!", I yelled, "I finished the task!" Kou came out of the house silent...without a cigarette. This had me alarmed of course. Had I pissed him off to the point where he forgot his cigarette? My mind began wandering but not for long.

"Then it's time then", Kou said with a vicious smile emerging on his face.

"Time for what Kou?" My question was soon answered when a burst of light came from Kou. The light was so bright that it was almost blinding, I half covered my eyes with my hand. Kou emerged clad in all white except for black bandages wrapped around him, his golden eyes looked like fire beyond the border of his glasses.

"It's time for a fight Akira", Kou said with venom dripping from his voice. He shot forward in a blink of an eye, his black bandage slicing into the side of my face. With no time to think I released my doppelganger, emerging from the shadows dressed in black and red and knives in my hands. The pain on the side of my face began to throb, but was forgotten as I readied myself for his next attack.

"Darkness cannot defeat light!", Kou said mockingly while attacking me from all directions with his bandages. I could only dodge some and the slices into my body seemed nonstop. I staggered back into ready position, knives raised, waiting for the next assault. Blood was pouring from the cuts, the bleeding doesn't seem like it's ceasing. I tore off the bottom of my shirt and began to tie the fabric around the worst of the cuts.

"You don't have time to do that!", Kou's voice boomed as another slice went deep into my thigh. I winced and fell to one knee, clutching the fresh wound writhing in pain. "But why! Why must we fight!", I screamed in frustration and agony from the pain. Kou only smiled, turned, and seemingly vanished. Wind erupted from behind me, catching me off guard, Kou's cold fingers wrapped themselves around my neck lifting me from the ground. The pain in my neck exploded, what little air I had left quickly escaped my lips. I was kicking and thrashing now, the burning need to breath was becoming unbearable. My hands were scratching at Kou's, trying to stop him from squeezing. I was seeing dots before my eyes, the more I struggled the more I weakened. Was I meant to die like this? To die by Kou's hands? Kou was like a brother to me. Tears welled in my eyes but I didn't cry, for crying showed weakness. The fact that I was going to die by Kou's hands filled me with a bitterness that seemed to override the pain. I blacked out, hoping that eternal slumber meant that there was no more fighting.

The mirrors appeared again. Each and every one of them contained the blue eyed me except for the very last one. The last one was me with black hair, he was on his knees begging me inaudibly for something. When he noticed I couldn't even hear him his face scrunched up and he smiled a painful smile. Tears rolling down his cheeks he whispered something, though I couldn't hear. The very sight of him could move anyone's heart. How could a being look so sad and vulnerable? Once the black haired me stopped the whispering he started to convulse. He was seizing and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Blood dripped from his eyes as he screamed one last thing before he put his hand against his side of the mirror slowly sliding as he fell to the floor. He was dead. But the thought of him being dead made waves of sadness wash over me. As I was mourning the death of the black haired me the mirror slowly began to fade, leaving in it's place another mirror with the blue eyed me. Now waves of anger rolled off of me. The cause of his death was because of him wasn't it? I clenched my fists as I slowly stood up. All of the mirrors were faced towards me, along with all of the blue eyes of the people in it. I think I knew what I was going to do, but didn't think about it. I raced forward, mouth clenched with tears furiously rolling off my cheeks as I slammed my fist into the closest mirror. The shattering echoed in my ears as I witnessed the tiny fragments fall to the ground. I screamed at the top of my lungs angry yet sad of the passing of the black haired corpse that was a part of me. In my agony a cool breath blew against my skin along with cool hands that I couldn't see, wiping away my tears. A voice intruded my thoughts, very gentle it seemed. "When the shadows are gone light is born. Light can always defeat darkness.", the voice was soothing and calmed me down right away. The sound of footsteps drew my attention to behind me. There stood the white haired and blue eyed me. He smiled sadly and said, "The shadow part of you is now broken and lost forever, but with that loss is light that can never be broken." He looked down at me and dropped to his knees. While bowing he reached for my hand and entwined it in his. A pulsing energy radiated through his hand, sending heat and energy through me. "We will become one.", he whispered almost inaudibly as he kissed my hand and began to disappear.

My senses returned to me, Kou's hands were still around my throat. I felt a puzzling amount of energy begin to throb within my body, I mustered the last of strength in my limbs and knocked him aside with my fist. The throbbing wouldn't stop, and I noticed how my heart beat was quickening at an alarming pace. My senses were soon overcome with this throbbing as it burst out from my core. A white light, even brighter than Kou's surrounded my body, pure energy! The energy enveloped me and began to change me. My hair turned white and grew to shoulder length, and my eyes turned the brightest blue I have ever known. The reason I could see my own eyes was because I could see myself in Kou's fear stricken eyes. My outfit had changes too, a long silver white kimono clung to my skin and a long drapery hung over my shoulder equal to the length of the kimono itself. All parts of my clothing were almost as bright as the energy itself.

Kou wasted no time getting over his fear and back into battle. His black bandages aiming for my vital points. I easily stepped out of the way almost walking on air. One of his black bandages aimed for my chest but bounced off my clothing like didn't even touch me. I heard him gasp in surprise as I laughed to myself because I finally had the upper hand. I moved too fast for him to see and appeared behind him, a sword of energy materialized itself in my hand as I went to stab him. He turned around and screamed, "This wasn't my plan! I was only supposed to awaken you through all means necessary!", he said this with his hands raised up in surrender shuddering with fear. "You are the Rei King! You are my master!", he said while trying to apologize, but only managed to mumble some words.

"Then who's the one who made this plan!", I threw up my hands in anger.

Kou looked up and looked away and mumbled something.

"Come again?", I was getting very impatient.

"S...Shirogane...", Kou said wincing because he thought I was going to strike him for saying it.

"Shirogane?", my voice was quiet and a chill ran up my spine.

"Yes, it was Shirogane...", he said almost as quietly as I had. I walked away silently. I knew already that he had something to do with this, but I never expected him to go as far as to actually have me get hurt. This was like a stab to the soul, tears fell down my face in silence as I ran through the woods. No destination in mind.

Authors note: I'm going to put this stories status to complete because there's not many people reviewing or even reading my stories. I will continue with this story if I get enough reviews or visitors. Yep.. Authors can get discouraged too... Sorry to those who were actually reading it... :(


	11. Chapter 11

Light, all I could see was my own damn light. My kimono hugged me like a second skin, with the drapery over my shoulder slightly swaying with each staggering step I took. I will not cry anymore, I have cried enough. I tilted my head slightly up, the moon's moonlight set a mysterious feeling in myself. Yes, I will never truly be alone now will I? I put my hand to my chest, feeling the presence of the light being and it's slight hum of comforting murmurs. Now, why couldn't anything go the way I wanted them to? I raked my hand through my now long hair, getting used to it's change in length. I grimaced in pain as the last of my wounds healed by my new found power. Kou's lucky that he didn't get his ass killed! I laughed slightly to myself, imagining Kou begging for me to give him mercy. I decided to stop at a tree to sit down, it's woody smell relaxing me, reminding me of home. But because I sat at this tree, it reminded me of the time I sat with Shirogane under a different tree. Bitter feelings enveloped me, I clenched my fists , and curled myself into a ball, hoping to escape from myself. I faded into a dreamless, bliss-full sleep.

_Kengo's POV_

Now, why the hell did I follow Akira here? I was worried of course, I didn't want to leave him with that asshole Shirogane! The cold wind of the night was biting at his skin as he rubbed it gingerly. He was weirded out by the strange things he's already found. A frozen lake, a whole bunch of trees with their leaves in half, is there anything else weirder? He had a bad feeling already, is Akira okay? He was always frustrated, he still loved Akira, even after all he's been through with him, yet he wasn't accepted. He was still hopelessly in love! He wandered through the forest in hopes of finding Akira, and found him in a ball against a tree. His didn't show signs of distress, except for tears hanging at his eyes. He was his Akira, but he looked so different! Long, white hair as luminous as the moon shimmered, looking otherworldly, a long silver kimono with a drapery pooled at his feet, so soft looking but powerfully made. He was a fallen angel, there was no way that he could be human, not with his beauty, his grace. He must've made some noise as he was studying him for Akira stirred and opened his eyes sleepily, a shock of blue shined through, leaving me speechless. They were as bright as the sky on a cloudless day! Yet, they showed depth, wisdom, and gave him a hint of femininity. He truly didn't belong on earth, if anyone else saw him he would have been kidnapped already!

"K...Kengo? What are you doing here?", Akira said rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep off of him. He was a god in every way to Kengo, if Akira asked Kengo to kill himself, he would. He would do anything to please him.

"I came to find you, I can't leave you alone with Shirogane.", as soon as I mentioned that bastards name, Akira looked hurt, but tried to hide it. Oh god, what did he do to Akira this time? If he did anything to hurt him, I will kill him myself!

"Thank you for always caring about me Kengo, I know I don't always appreciate it.", Akira mumbled barely audible, while shifting uncomfortably.

"Akira...", I said while trying to keep my voice gentle as I looked him in the eyes. I know that if I comfort him, I'm only going to get hurt again.. But I can't stop myself, Akira is suffering so I will always be there for him, no matter my feelings.

"I'm going to leave this place... And go somewhere where I can escape this prison cell of pain Kengo..", he said sadly while standing up and brushing off dirt from his kimono. He smiled sadly at me, with a little of regret present.

"I will not stop you Akira, but your only running away.", I said quietly, was this our good-bye? I looked at him sternly, but I didn't say anything more, I just hugged the heavenly being in front of me desperately. "Good-bye Akira... I will love you always...", I mumbled quietly in his ear as I let him go and watched him turn his back to me, and walk slowly away from me. Always, I am the one to watch his back as he leaves, I thought to myself bitterly.

_Akira's POV_

I started to walk away. I'm sick of living in pain and sadness, I know i'm running away, but the thought of Shirogane and my friends, and Kengo... I pushed back those memories as I trudged on. The even intervals of my footsteps blocked out all thought. Yes, I will keep walking, and walking. Turning another corner again, no destination in mind. The moon was now covered by clouds, and the wind began to pick up slightly, ruffling my clothes and hair. My inner light being was warning me of something, for me to watch out, but I wouldn't listen I was lost in my own head. Wind erupted from all sides of me, catching me off guard. Darkness exploded from all around me, nipping at my skin, as hands of darkness coiled around me. Reaching out in front of me I could feel nothing, see nothing, but I could only hear laughter, a girlish laughter. I didn't even put up a fight, knowing that even if I had fought, Shirogane wouldn't be there when I got back, so I gave in without a second thought.

_Homburabi POV_

A giant surge of pure energy was felt earlier and I decided that I wanted it. I laughed to myself thinking, I'm selfish aren't I? More malicious laughter erupted from my throat, making Lulu plug her ears. Stupid goth lolita couldn't do anything if I didn't guide her.

"Oi, Lulu! We have someone to catch!", I said, but regretted as a squeal escaped her throat in happiness. Now it was my turn to plug my ears in annoyance.

"OOOOHHHHHH! Is it the person that let that energy blast earlier! It was huuuge! I wonder who i-", she said before I cut her off of her continuous rambling, "Yes it is so please just shut up!", I growled at her in annoyance. If my prey was this annoying then I would kill the person right away. I smoothed my long red hair before setting out to find him. This was going to be a fun catch... A vicious smile spread across his face.

He landed upon a tree branch, above his prey to assess the situation. White hair as long as his streamed past his shoulders, he had on a long kimono similar to his, but silver, adorned with a long drapery in the same color. But what caught his attention the most were his blue eyes, they seemed so bright although it was already nighttime. No, I wouldn't kill him, I want him, he will be mine. How did such a beautiful creature exist without my knowledge? As soon as he came to a decision he made a gate appear, pitch black spilled from it that swallowed the beautiful creature up into the shadow world. Where he can be mine, he noted in his head. The being didn't even fight, I knew he could, but he chose not to. Oh well, I would rather have him cooperative than annoyingly resistant. He smiled to himself happily, "This will be fun!".

**Authors note: I decided to continue with this series anyway, I couldn't leave it on that cliff hanger, Now the plot thickens. Who will be the one to save Akira? Hahahaha you will find out soon enough. I'm going to go back and edit some of my earlier chapters because I was not satisfied with what I wrote. I thank all of the people who actually reviewed or even just read my work. It was unfair of me to stop updating and for that I am really sorry. You can expect updates weekly now. ^_^ I was just frustrated with my story... Sorry for making you guys suffer...**


End file.
